Khurshid
Base= |-|Corrupted= Summary The Law of Souls, Khurshid is the embodiment of humanity's desire for souls, and life after death. Like the other Divine Laws, she was created by Alaya to enforce her Law upon the world and punish those who would go against it. Unknown to the other Divine Laws, at some point during the billions of years that Alaya has existed, she was gifted the Apple by Ubelisphet. Over several billion years, it slowly and subtly twisted her thoughts, corrupting her mind, and in turn this influence spreads near-imperceptibly throughout all other Alayans with a soul. Appearance and Personality Like the other Divine Laws, Khurshid has no true form, and can freely change appearance. However, her preferred form when speaking to humans is an armoured angelic warrior wielding a scythe. Over the course of her corruption by Ahriman, her armour and wings and hair darkened and her scythe's appearance became more threatening. When near fully corrupted, she did away with the armour and her wings, and altered the rest of her appearance, seeing her role not as the Law of the Afterlife, but as the door to it - i.e. death. Khurshid's natural personality is a well-mannered but somewhat cold individual. She is irritated by mortal's fears of death when their very beliefs created her. Over the course of her corruption, she became more and more chaotic and upbeat as her sanity lessened, wishing to kill everything and take the souls of all beings into herself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B Name: Khurshid, The Law of Souls Origin: Monarchverse Gender: Inapplicable, generally appears Female Age: Almost 4 billions years Classification: Divine Law, Lesser Law, Law of Souls Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (on a conceptual level, can command, alter, destroy or create souls, can bind soul and body/mind to affect them as well, can grant soulless beings with souls to affect them, can ignores resistances to soul manipulation), Law Manipulation (determines the laws of the world that govern the soul), Absorption (can absorb souls, gaining the memories, knowledge and to a limited degree, abilities of the soul), BFR (can banish souls directly to the Afterworld within Alaya), can affect the soul with "spiritual substitutes" of things such as time and gravity, Portal Creation (can create portals to and from the Afterworld), Summoning (can summon the billions of souls of the dead from the Afterworld to aid her), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4 and 8, reliant on Alaya), Statistics Amplification (grows in power the more souls there are within the Alaya's Domain), Teleportation (can teleport anywhere her concept exists), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, even if erased Alaya will restore her in her entirety as long as it exists), Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (can freely determine her form), Abstract Existence (conceptually embodies souls and the Afterworld), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a soul), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation, Temporal Manipulation (protected by Alaya) and Fate Manipulation (can defy the Recorded Events of Alaya) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Even the weakest of the Lesser Laws possesses "power greater than 10,000 stars" and can casually create constellations, and Khurshid is one of the strongest Lesser Laws), can ignore durability through Soul Manipulation Speed: At least Subsonic, likely far higher in physical form, mentally Pseudo-Omnipresent on a 3-D scale otherwise throughout Alaya's Domain (exists as a concept that present throughout the solar system, exists within the souls of all Alayans in the solar system), Omnipresent in the Afterworld Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System level Durability: At least Solar System level, regeneration, immortality and abstract nature make her difficult to destroy Stamina: Infinite (constantly sustained by Alaya) Range: Interplanetary (her power affects the entire solar system) Standard Equipment: Her scythe Intelligence: Extremely high, is present within the souls of all Alayans and at least partially aware of what is happening around them. Weaknesses: Her ability to bypass resistances to soul manipulation does not work through Divine Armour, nor can it affect souls that are not governed by her Law (i.e. the souls of beings from parallel worlds) Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Soul Manipulation:' As the Law of Souls, Khurshid has complete conceptual control over souls and the laws that govern them. She is capable of altering the ways souls work on a fundamental level, creating entirely new souls or destroying them, binding them to the holder to reflet spiritual damage on the corporeal form, determining things such as where souls go after they die, whether or not they are connected to the body or even whether or not they exist, controlling the minds and bodies of those with souls, banishing souls to the Afterworld, summoning souls of the dead to aid her, consuming souls to bolster her knowledge and power, sealing souls in inanimate objects, and practically any other application of soul based effects. Additionally, her place as the Law of Souls means that no being with a soul can resist her power, even if they would normally be capable of resisting soul manipulaiton on her level due to their own power. However, her authority as the Law of Souls does not grant her power over those operating by a different Law of Souls from a different Alaya, rendering her resistance negation ineffective against beings from parallel worlds. *'Spiritual Substitutes -' Khurshid is cpable of inflicting "spiritual substitutes" of existing forces upon the soul. This allows her to manipulate souls with "spiritual gravity" and control their "spiritual time", allowing her pseudo-time and gravity manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Users Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Omnipresent Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Original Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 4 Category:Absorption Users Category:Law Users Category:Black Pillar Characters